<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just A Normal Collage AU by sakysaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302939">Just A Normal Collage AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakysaku/pseuds/sakysaku'>sakysaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:01:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakysaku/pseuds/sakysaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Majoring to be a doctor and juggling being on her collage volleyball team at the same time makes life really hard for Sakura Haruno. Not to mention working part time at her best-friends-family's flower shop. Life gets pretty crazy. Sometimes, when Sakura has her very rare free-time, she does regular collage-kid things, like go to parties. </p>
<p>That's where she first meets 𝘩𝘪𝘮. Then she saw him at the gym, then on campus, and then at one of her 𝘷𝘰𝘭𝘭𝘦𝘺𝘣𝘢𝘭𝘭 games! Sakura low-key starts to freak out. Not only is he appearing in her every-day life, the guy is super hot!</p>
<p>One day when she was rushing to class, she slams into someone. I bet you can't guess who it is?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten, Nara Shikamaru/Temari, Sai/Yamanaka Ino</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just A Normal Collage AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey! This isn't Chapter One. Sorry! I'm just trying to see how all of this works. Chapter One will come shortly! Remember to was hands, and go see a doctor if you are showing symptoms! Stay safe!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>